Aison Bloodwrath
Aison Bloodwrath (pronounced as 'Jason' without the 'J') is a sin'dorei blood knight. Biography Born to a wealthy family of bowyers in the forests of southern Quel’Thalas, Aison Bloodwrath was always praised by those around him. As a young boy, he was always the strongest, the brightest, the quickest, and the best at everything he ever tried. It was said he would one day become Captain of the Farstriders, but fate had decided otherwise. He failed miserably on his trials to join the organization, having proven that his skills with the bow were inferior to that of his comrades. It is this failure which caused him to harbor great resentment of the Rangers and Farstriders. In an effort to find his destiny, he joined the Silvermoon Guard at a fairly young age and quickly rised through their ranks to establish himself as one of the few Lieutenants of the Guard. His goal was to become its sole Commander, but his plans were soon thwarted by the arrival of the Scourge. Though he fought just as well as his comrades, he was rendered unconscious when the second gate fell, having been hit in the head by a falling piece of rubble. Shortly thereafter, he followed Kael’Thas Sunstrider to Outland, where he was a Lieutenant in the Sunfury for a short while before being sent to Silvermoon to become a Blood Knight. Upon returning to Netherstorm, he was made one of the Overseers of the Manaforge Ultris, who was later destroyed. Upon hearing of Kael’Thas’ treachery, Aison – along with the remnants of the Sunfury – returned to Shattrath and pledged themselves to the Shattered Sun Offensive. While his comrades actively fought the Dawnblade, Aison put his medical expertise to good use in order to tend to the injured, earning him the title of Champion of the Blood Knight Order. With the Sunwell restored and the Burning Legion driven back, Aison enlisted in the Argent Crusade as a Field Medic, eventually becoming a Surgeon after he had proved himself capable of doing so. His work in Icecrown continued long after the Fall of the Lich King, as most of the wounded were unable to be transported elsewhere before receiving medical attention. Upon his return to Silvermoon, he finally learned of the Cataclysm that had already taken place, but remained in the city to tend to the affairs of the Order. After having been on hiatus for a few months after the beginning of the War in Pandaria, Aison saw himself participating in the events that took place on the Isle of Thunder, acting as an emissary of the Blood Knight Order to the Sunreaver Onslaught upon orders of the Regent-Lord. He returned to Silvermoon after having been grievously wounded by a band of renegade Trolls while riding along a path at night time. As of now, with the Sunfury having officially been dissolved, the Knight chooses to remain in Silvermoon to oversee the recruitment and the trials of the newer members of the Blood Knight Order. Military Service • The Fall of Quel’Thalas: Aison was a Lieutenant of the Silvermoon City Guard and fought the Scourge alongside his comrades during the Fall of Quel’Thalas. He was rendered unconscious when the second gate fell, having been hit in the head by a falling piece of rubble. • Kael’Thas Sunstrider’s Campaign into Outland: Aison was a Lieutenant in the Sunfury, Kael’Thas’ fighting force in Outland. Shortly thereafter, he was sent to Silvermoon to be made a Blood Knight and then immediately sent to Netherstorm, where he was one of the Overseers of the Manaforge Ultris before (and during) its destruction. • The Shattered Sun Offensive: Upon hearing of Kael’Thas’ treachery, Aison – along with the remnants of the Sunfury – returned to Shattrath and pledged themselves to the Shattered Sun Offensive. While his comrades actively fought the Dawnblade, Aison put his medical expertise to good use in order to tend to the injured. • The Argent Crusade and the Campaign against the Scourge: In an effort to strike back at the Scourge to avenge his fallen kin, Aison enlisted in the Argent Crusade as a Field Medic, eventually becoming a Surgeon after he had proved himself capable of doing so. • The Blood Knight Order during the Cataclysm: Though he had no direct involvement in the events that took place during the Cataclysm, Aison stayed behind in Silvermoon in order to tend to the affairs of the Order. • The Blood Knight Order during the War in Pandaria: Aison saw himself participating in the events that took place on the Isle of Thunder, acting as an emissary of the Blood Knight Order to the Sunreaver Onslaught upon orders of the Regent-Lord. He returned to Silvermoon after having been grievously wounded by a band of renegade Trolls while riding along a path at night time. • The Second Silvermoon Regiment: He led the Second Silvermoon Regiment of the Blood Knight Order before transferring command over to Champion Blackfist to deal with personal issues. • The Sunfury Regiment: Aison remained the sole commander of the Sunfury Regiment since their return from the Outlands, pledging himself as well as the entire regiment to the Regent-Lord of Quel’Thalas. o Note: A multitude of missions / campaigns were undertaken by the Sunfury under Aison’s command, though they won’t be listed here. Physical appearance With his chin held high, back kept straight, and his shoulders held square, Aison embodies the image of the perfect sin'dorei. His perfect posture makes up for his average size, giving him a presence which commands respect from those around him. A strong jawline and refined facial features portray an image of strength, virility and nobility upon his face, giving him an almost statuesque look. The Knight's piercing gaze often attracts attention to his eyes upon initial contact. His smooth, sun-kissed skin accentuate the sharpness of his eyes and complements his pearly smile, while long locks of auburn hair flow freely along the sides of his head. While some might attribute his exceptional physique to his long history of military service, others who have served alongside him know this to be untrue. Years of fighting have certainly given him a lean and toned figure, but he only achieved his physical prime after years of training and maintaining a strict diet. Though he prefers the use of words as opposed to direct confrontation, Aison wouldn't think twice before unsheathing his blade. His mastery over his weapons enables him to exhibit a perfect technique while fighting, though he often tries a little too hard to impress his opponents. This finesse with the blade is not reflected in his hand-to-hand combat technique, for he simply allows himself to be guided by his primal instincts when he is without a weapon. Despite the manner in which he carries himself, others would be quick to see that Aison is a loyal and patient man who is always willing to help those who are in need -- though he would never deviate from his principles and core values in order to do so. Trivia *Aison is a name used in Greek Mythology. He was the father of Jason (From the Jason and the Argonauts myth). *He often speaks without consideration for other people’s feelings, and then proceeds to feel bad for a few minutes once he sees that the other person is hurt. *He is an accomplished Mathematician, though he always tries to disprove his own theorems instead of publishing new ones. *He likes to take a few puffs from a bloodthistle-filled cigar every now and then. *He is known to be very wealthy, but doesn't seem interested in keeping track of his finances. The bulk of his wealth was earned through successful investments and lucrative business ventures, particularly in the mining industry. Category:2014 Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin